This is a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled study of the effects of transdermal nicotine on human metabolism. The outcomes being assessed include the effects of transdermal nicotine on resting energy expenditure measure by indirect calorimetry, body composition measured by DEXA scan, and reported caloric intake and activity.